


dashing through the snow

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Deceit does a blep, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit hates the cold.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 27
Kudos: 281





	dashing through the snow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing deceitber because yes!
> 
> day 1: snow

Deceit hates the cold.

He always has. He's not properly cold-blooded like a snake, but his snake traits _do_ influence him. While the others are able to walk around in the fall in long-sleeved shirts (or in the case of Remus one memorable day, nothing at all), he is forced to layer up like he's in the depths of winter, only his face sticking out above the long, woolly trail of his scarf, lest he become sluggish or even hypothermic.

So when Remus and his brother decide to turn the mind palace into a winter wonderland, Deceit is less than pleased.

"Are you serious?" He hisses at Remus as he dances past Deceit, miserably bundled up on the sofa. Instead of traditional decorations, like popcorn garlands or sprigs of mistletoe, Remus is hanging up still beating hearts. He pauses at Deceit's words, brow crinkling.

"Is it too much?" Remus asks. "I wanted to give you my heart, but if it's too gauche-"

"Not that," Deceit says, waving it off with one gloved hand. He thinks. "No, that, too, actually, they're going to drip blood all over the carpet, and I am _not_ cleaning that up." Remus sighs in disappointment and snaps his fingers. The hearts disappear into the ether, although judging by the distant shout Deceit hears immediately after, 'the ether' translates into 'Roman's room.'

"The snow," Deceit continues, pointing an accusing finger toward the window, where snowflakes continue to fall in all their freezing glory. "You know how I feel about the snow."

"Oh, Dee Dee," Remus says, plopping down on the couch and pulling a slightly resistant Deceit toward him. Then Deceit remembers his boyfriend is like a space heater and gladly cuddles deep into Remus's side, his tongue poking out when Remus starts playing with his hair, hat tossed to one side and forgotten.

"I'm sorry," Remus says, and Deceit doesn't detect a lie. "Roman just wanted to make it snow, and you know he hardly ever asks me to help. As if snow skeletons were that _bad_ of an idea." He huffs. "All right, perhaps the carrot dicks were a little over the top-"

"A little?" Deceit interjects, raising one eyebrow as he looks up at his boyfriend. Remus snickers.

"You know I only did it to see Roman's reaction," Remus says. Well, that's _definitely_ the truth. Remus loves messing with his brother. Roman still hasn't figured out the 'deodorant' Remus keeps eating is actually marshmallow fondant. Sometimes Deceit even helps him make it.

"Well, I'll forgive you for the snowstorm," Deceit says. "But only if you promise to keep cuddling me."

"Deal!" Remus says instantly, his arms wrapping tightly around Deceit. "Oh no, what a terrible bargain I have struck," he laments, the dramatic intensity ruined by the giggles that follow.

"I'm terrible that way," Deceit murmurs, as Remus conjures a blanket and settles it over him.

"Love you, Dee Dee," Remus whispers. "Wanna make cookies later?"

"Sure," Deceit mumbles. "But only if you don't add anything special to them."

"What if I only add something to the cookie I give Roman?" Remus bargains. Deceit laughs.

"Fine," he acquiesces. "But only because this snow thing was his idea."

"I'll take it," Remus says, and cackles. Deceit grins, blepping in contentment.

Maybe the snow isn't so bad, after all.

At least, when he has Remus around.


End file.
